emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5946 (15th June 2011)
Plot Carl is smug when he gets Charity to up the price for moving the stolen TVs after she tells him that the job needs to be done ASAP. However, when she, Carl, Jimmy and Jai arrive to move the haul, they're shocked to see the police are there, having been tipped off about some stolen goods. As the police search the premises, everyone's relieved to find the barn is empty, but Charity instantly knows Cain is responsible when Jai reveals that he wasn't the one who moved the TVs. Later, Cain hands Cameron his share of the cash and Cameron tells him that he's not interested in doing any more dodgy jobs for him. Charity's annoyed when Jai agrees to let Carl keep half of their agreed money but she's worried about how angry Jai is when she tells him that Cain must have known about the job. Meanwhile, when Ella suggests that Declan should have lunch with her and brings out a bottle of wine, Declan comments on her recent drinking. However, he feels guilty when she storms out and Dermot tells him that he's been neglecting her. Later, Dermot and Mia are pleased when Declan announces that he's throwing Ella a surprise party for their anniversary tomorrow. At the same time, in the pub, Adam is tempted when Ella suggests they meet up tomorrow - unaware of her party. Elsewhere, Rhona senses Paddy's unease and urges him to confide in her rather than Chas; Brenda warns Rodney about letting Jimmy see Angelica behind Nicola's back; and Mia tells Adam that she's there for him. Cast Regular cast *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Mia Macey - Sapphire Elia *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Theo Tasker and Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Ella Hart - Corrinne Wicks *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Dermot Macey - Frank Kelly Guest cast *PC Pierce - Joe Simpson *Nicky Pritchard - Matt Milburn Locations *Holdgate Farm - Exterior and kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and front garden *Main Street *Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Robblesfield Way *Barn conversion - Driveway and living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *The Woolpack - Public bar and back lobby Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,780,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes